VOID
by NefertariHime
Summary: A Unicron story, as the title indicates. I... have nothing to add. Read and Review?


_Author Notes: UNICRON! Yay! *Cough* I've always loved Unicron, ever since I first saw him in Transformers: The Movie. I dunno why; I mean, he's just a big plot device. But he's so swank! And soon I shall have his toy! Wee!   
Er... Anyway, a story of the handsome devil (literally) of the TF universe himself! Guest starring: Sagacicous from "Hero" and "Kill the Mary Sue!"... Tell me what you think, should you so desire. _

Disclaimer: Hasbro's, not mine. And I love them forever for making that toy! Sagacicous is mine, as is the poem. It'll be up on my website the next update which is - *Checks* - in a few days. 

**VOID**

_I shall tear your petty world apart,   
Rain mountains down on all you aspire,   
Raze your land,   
Burn your sea._   
--"Seduction of Innocence", NefertariHime 

~

Behold the cosmos. 

Planets, billions upon billions of planets, in an endless and furiously fast waltz around their creating star, and the stars doing a softer, milder lancette, forever bowing and curtsying in the perfect image of courteousness, they themselves whirling in pairs and quartets, all together like snowflakes in the blizzard that is the galaxy. 

And the galaxies cluster, eternally merging and parting in a sensual tango so slow that only the oldest of beings could spot their impassioned movements. 

And so He did. 

He did not get bored, for He could not understand the meaning of the word. His mind was as vast as the universe in which He found Himself, yet as singleminded as the arc of a sword. 

"I have seen the Creation, and I shall see the Destruction." A voice, as deep and endless as a black hole, pulsed through and frightened every living being to the core, for it so rarely spoke. It was the voice of a god. "In the end, there shall be only Chaos and in this Chaos, I shall rule." 

The barest hint of a terrible glee. 

"There shall be Chaos..." 

The halls, firey orange with shades as black as night, were filled with silent servants, sweeping to and fro in tasks only they and their master understood. They alone in all Existance did not shudder within at the sound of the words. 

The power that had created them were grander and older than the Matrix itself. None of them knew why He had spoken, and they knew well enough not to care. 

The lithe, green mechanoid stood proud in the very core of the god. "It will not be so." Wires were twined around his arms and legs, accustomed to siphon energy from any surface he was near, but here the life was forced and dark. It was Not Well. 

"Your master shall not stop me, Gatekeeper," He answered, the screens before the small robot flickering with horrific scenes of carnage. "He cannot." 

The glimmering wires wound in intricate patterns and the small one raised his head; not defiantly, for that would suggest he was inferior. "He can and will. The Chaos of which you speak shall never come to pass." 

There was no laugh. He did not know how to laugh. "I will not fail." It was neither a declaration or a meaningless prayer; it was stated fact. He knew it only as fact. 

"Go back to your dark kingdoms, Chaosbringer," bid the small one, holding one hand up wardingly. "Primus is--" 

"Primus is a child," He said, and power flickered around the Gatekeeper, the horrifying voice growing stronger. "I am Unicron, and I EXISTED YET BEFORE THE ONE YOU CALL MASTER. **H**E SHALL SERVE ME OR **H**E SHALL BE _**V**OID_." 

For the first time the small one shied back, wincing. 

The power faded as did the voice, still chilling though softer. "I saw the Matter come to be; I saw stars form without His help." Power, dark and seducing, settled around the Gatekeeper. "Young and weak, He came only to be in these last few eons, whereas I have existed forever and ever." 

The slender legs of the small one buckled and he fell, the wires on his arms first stretching towards then shying from the icy floor. 

Tendrils of immeasurable power twined around him, the voice whispering and calculating in his audio receptor. "Too long He has opposed me. Too long you have served Him. Know what I can give you." 

The Gatekeeper groaned with effort, trying to rise. "No... I'll accept nothing from you, Planet Destroyer." 

"Very well." There was no anger, no exasperation, but the power ten-doubled, pinning the Gatekeeper to the floor. Then, suddenly, the green mech was gone. 

For years there was shock, silence settling over Creation again. Then He turned His attention to a small planet circling a lonely waltz around a firey red star, and the Gatekeeper was pushed to the farthest back of His vast mind. 

And for the first time in His eternal existance he was bitter. For Primus was daring, first sending an emmisary, then snatching him away. 

It was cowardly. 

Worse, it was inconvinient. 

The globe screamed subsonically in its death throes, and He hoped the screams reached all the way to Cybertron. 

_I'm coming. And Hell comes with me._


End file.
